Morgan's Rage
by Rascal609
Summary: So Reid has an abusive boyfriend, they break up, but the boyfriend can't let go.  Whats he done to Reid?  What will Morgan do to stop him?
1. The Discovery

**A/N Ok, I know this is out of sorts for me I usually stick to the realm of Anime, and Manga, but I'm making an exception, since I was obsessing over this couple. So I'm going to make one, a little bit different, but still, its a little off, I've been gone for a while and, since its highly unlikely, but I make it so. I got a lot of complaints about this one, and I appologize, I was having a major breakdown when I wrote it, so I made a lot of errors, and I wasn't nice, I really do love a lot of the M/R on here, and I appologize if I offended anyone. And the errors... I chock up to my sleepiness at the time.**

_**I know I need a beta, but I can't seem to find one, if anyone wants to volunteer I'd be happy to beta someone back! **_

**Disclaimer: If I had my way, owning the show, so much naughtiness would happen instead of all the hinting! **

Reid sighed never having thought he as a man would sink so low as to have to wear cover up... It was all Adam's fault, he'd started getting extremely violent, last night Reid had woken up bound to the bed, and Adam had tortured him, and beat him, and yet he didn't get why Reid called it off.

He still couldn't believe how he'd met Adam, and yet he'd expected something different. He had met Adam when he had been looking for more drugs. He couldn't beat the addiction, and Adam, a burly Mexican with a surprisingly American name, had approached him in the alley, Reid had a clear addicts look on his face, and so he offered a deal. Reid become his boyfriend, and he'd supply him with all the drugs he wanted. Reid had been feeling especially lonely and isolated after the last mission, and it seemed like a win win situation for him.

Though Adam's heritage and his name should have tipped him off. The statistics of a family of Hispanics giving an American name, was fairly low, they loved their heritage, so Reid assumed it was a stolen identity or a fake one. After all who's name was truly Adam Johnson? It was too common of a name for Reid's taste, after all he'd run him through the system, and nothing popped.

Last night had started out relatively the same, Adam had come over, Reid had prepared a great dinner, which meant he ordered in and made it look like he cooked. Adam had been angry, he was always forceful, but he came in, didn't even eat, he just came at Reid. Reid had been ready for a comfortable evening, but a quick hit to the head had taken that out of the equation. When he'd regained consciousness, he had been bound, and naked to the bed. Something that wasn't at all pleasant to wake up to especially with a killer headache. He'd analyzed Adam's profile, and the way he was aproaching and was more surprised at the fact that he wasn't dead after the night.

If he hadn't been odd, which he used the excuse of being a genius, he wouldn't be having the issues he was. The statistics proved, most geniuses throughout history were homosexual. Reid liked to keep his options open, he hadn't met a woman he'd liked, but who was to know? Galileo, Alexander the Great, some of the geniuses of the world were like him. It gave him the strength to wake up in the mornings with Adam.

Reid sighed, he liked to think it was because geniuses realized nothing was wrong with loving those of the same gender. Shaking his head out of the thoughts he returned to his task. Finishing up applying the coverup, he checked that all of his bruises were hidden, nothing peeked through.

It was Christmas Eve, the team was meeting just for a few minutes go over the paper work, and then the team was off for two days. It would be a nice break, and time for him to heal up. He was wearing his customary sweater vest and some slacks. He was planning on going shopping after they finished. No one on the team, or even his mom, knew he actually had a lot of model's clothing and supplies, he was typical for a homosexual in his respect to clothing, he loved nice clothes, as well as having an eye for it.

He did a double check making sure he got everything, his hair was in place, and his clothing covered the worst of the bruises and cuts. Right above his hip bones, on each side, he had a deep gash maybe three quarters of an inch deep. He had clumsily wrapped them. He was having a lot of trouble, he was beginning to go through withdrawal, it had been maybe two days since his last hit, Adam was going to give him some more last night. But he didn't have a chance when Reid had chased him out with a gun telling him it was over. Reid didn't have anywhere else to get the drugs, and he wasn't about to go back out on the street searching, he did not need another Adam.

He stood shakily from the chair he'd pulled in front of the mirror. He looked normal, paler than his usual complexion, but relatively normal. He had a few cuts along his arms, not deep enough for stitches, but deep enough to need wrappings. In all honesty if he'd seen a victim looking like him, they would be in the hospital. But he just wasn't willing to risk the team finding out. Seeing as his only emergency contact was Hotch.

Scanning his appartment, he stepped out into the hall locking his door. He began walking towards the subway, sitting was too painful, he wasn't willing to try driving to work. Nor was he arrogant to think once he arrived the pain wouldn't show on his face.

The subway wasn't more than five blocks of a walk, it was a nice morning, and he would be able to stand while riding. Though he was stepping very slowly due to the slices along his legs, also not deep enough for stitches, but painful, right along some major arteries.

He sighed, he'd been planing on spending Christmas with Adam...

"Well the Gay bar has free drinks tonight..." Reid thought nodding to himself.

The subway wasn't as crowded as he'd been expecting. He guessed many of the normal travelers were off on vacation earlier. The trip was relatively uneventful. Arriving at the office, he noted Garcia jumping around handing out presents, she handed a snow globe with Einstein in it.

"Did you know Einstein may have been considered a genius but he had troubles doing basic tasks such as he could not tie his shoes."

He received the usual reactions, which seemed to result in depressing him even further, Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi all rolled their eyes looking away and talking with each other. Hotch gazed towards his office, too polite to actually roll his eyes. JJ just gave him a pitying look. They really thought he had no chance, they thought he was a pity case... He sighed softly to himself stopping his rant before it even started.

They all looked back at him curiously, he normally would have gone on and on ranting off statistics about other intellects who had trouble with common sense, at least until someone stopped him, but he just didn't feel like it. Then they returned to talking and Reid left silently ready to get back to his home.

He paused walking past one of the mall stores, he rarely went into it since it was a cheaper, less designer oriented, but he couldn't help smiling at the prize he'd found in it a few days before. All he had seen walking by was the shirt, a beautiful red silk button up collared shirt. It flared slightly at the wrists and neck drawing attention there. It was one hundred percent silk, and the designer's signet was sitting on the breast pocket. So he'd immediately gone in and grabbed the treasure. He had searched for hours to find a nice accompanying pair of black dress pants with dragon designed buttons, a classic symbol of the Japanese designer, rare to find in America. He had found the matching Jacket, somehow displaced to the clearance isle. He was so happy at his luck, he'd purchased it, despite the high price tag.

Planning on wearing it with Adam on whatever they did during Christmas, he now wasn't sure what he'd wear it to. Deciding such an outfit would not go wasted, he chose to wear it to the bar tonight. No one would pick him out of the group of FBI agents, for a bar goer, and he didn't used to be, it was a place Adam had introduced him to. He had liked it. The scene did tend to freak him out, but he adjusted easily to observing.

He was kicked out of his planning as he saw Adam walking up the street straight towards Reid, anger in his eyes. Reid shivered true fear coursing through him. Nothing beat a stalker...

"Lets go now..." he snarled.

Reid forced a smile to his lips, "I told you we were done, get out of here, you forget I'm always carrying..."

Adam smirked, "So am I watch your back babe." and he stalked off.

"Great..." The tension left his body and he leaned against the glass show window outside of the store. His exciting purchase all but gone from his mind.

Breathing he smiled faintly he could feel the craving for his drug already, a strong shiver coursed through his body, standing up he continued on his walk no longer interested in shopping. Detox was not going to be his favorite experience, and the chances of it being short were very small. The statistics for addicts overcoming the addiction without outside help was staggering, he had little chance. But he'd do it anyway. After all he had no other choice.

Again another uneventful, ride, with even less passengers before he began his walk again. His legs were trembling from the pain, as well as the drug absence. He arrived at home unlocking all four different types of locks and then re-locking them as he stepped in. His first stop was the bathroom to check his make-up and fix his hair. Then he stepped into the full closet, glancing around, he found his new outfit still wrapped and pressed where he left it. His home was obnoxiously clean, not even a speck of dirt, all of his clothing was placed stiff and pressed in the closet safe from any spare dirt.

Before his mother had gone crazy she'd loved a clean house, just like she'd loved him reading poems. He'd analyzed himself noting, to recompense for the loss of his mom, he cleaned hoping it would bring her back. The statistics say it was a bad sign to do things to recompense for a loss of a parent figure.

He laughed softly, "then again the statistics say one of the top reasons for homosexuality is that a son feels abandoned by his mother, and thus despises women for it. Though I wouldn't say I despise them..."

He sat on his couch pulling out a collection of Edger Allen Poe poems, an old worn, well loved copy. He had the right idea on life. A few hours of reading and he drifted off to a light snooze. He awoke to the loss of light in the room, the sun had just sunk down below the windowsill. He yawned standing up stretching with a wince as his wounds made themselves known.

"Well I guess I should get ready if I plan to go." he muttered gazing around his apartment, sighing, "Well, if I'm going to be alone forever, I should get some plants..." he laughed softly.

Stepping towards the bathroom he checked his wrappings and showered working out the kinks in his shoulders and the soreness, his bruises protested at the pounding of the water, but his cuts were relatively protected by the scabs, and simply stung. He sighed, what a lonely break he'd have. Maybe he'd attend the Drugs Anonymous group later in the week... Even as he thought about it he knew he wouldn't.

Stepping out of the shower he glanced at his reflection, his features were too effeminate but he accented it with his hair, he smiled faintly he loved his hair though. He removed his soaked wrappings and placed some new ones on, his hands even more shaky. It was rough, but it would absorb the blood should the scabs break. That was the best he could do. Stepping into his bedroom, he walked softly towards the closet wrapping the towel around his waist as he walked. Gently removing the plastic bag covering his new outfit, he laid it out on the bed. He eased into the shirt buttoning all but the top two buttons. He'd go without a tie until he bought one, so he'd leave it open to keep refreshed. Removing the towel he slid into the pants smiling faintly. Ahh nothing beat the feeling of nice new clothes. Shrugging the jacket on, he smoothed it down.

Stepping back into the restroom he brushed his silky hair and pushed it back into a small pony-tail, smoothed down and looking nice, it framed his face, and accented his more masculine features, something he never did at the office. He was still effeminate, but you could clearly tell he was a man, where as with his hair down he got mistaken for a woman more than enough.

He sighed, beginning to put on the make-up again, adding touch ups to his cover-up and since he was so pale he added some blush, he looked less pasty. Before stepping out he placed everything in its spot, wiping down the mirror from the nonexistent mess. He again unlocked everything stepping out of his apartment, before turning and locking it back up.

Reid walked down a few blocks to the glowing neon sign with a Rainbow under it, "Gladiator's Gym" just to mock those who thought homosexual's weren't manly, Reid found it quite an attack on the heterosexual populous.

Reid smiled faintly the first true smile of the day, here he didn't have to be stressed, he wasn't the geek with the sweater on. He was just another guy sitting at the bar relaxing. No one profiling him, no one looking at him with pity, he was just... him.

Stepping in, he gently walked through the bodies towards the bar nodding at the familiar face. It was the first time he'd been there without Adam, and the bartender looked at him oddly.

"Your boyfriends not here..." he said wearily, Reid made him uncomfortable how he seemed to know all about him just by looking at him.

Reid couldn't help profiling even faintly, and he read the bar tender like a book.

"We're over, I'm just here for a few drinks." Reid said nodding sociably.

He nodded, noting Reid wince as he sat down before returning to his normal expression. He suddenly wished he had learned how to better wrap wounds, he was sure it would hurt a lot less if he could have put more pressure on it.

The bartender got him his regular, he was a light weight, he stuck to wine coolers, since Adam had brought him in the bartender made sure to keep several types around for Reid. Adam was not a man to mess with.

"So what happened between you and Adam?" he asked nosily.

Reid shook his head gazing at his bottle, "Nothing I just tired of him." Reid said as casually as he could manage, but a tinge of fear filtered in. He was hoping for an Adam free evening, he was hoping the bartender would get the hint.

The bartender laughed, "He laid one on ya huh? Well you look fine to me... Usually the only way out is a one way trip if you know what I mean. I'd be watching my back if I were you..."

Reid shrugged not really caring at this point. He hoped he would get the message and drop it. He did. The bartender walked towards several new comers welcoming them and offering them drinks, Reid felt truly alone, and the shivers would come every ten or so minutes, he could tell his body was starting to realize it wasn't going to get his fix. He sighed turning towards the dance floor, biting back a whimper. He could feel the cuts open and he was glad he had clumsily at least wrapped it in gauze. Continuing to bite on his lip he watched as couples, and casual acquaintances danced around. Two lesbians were beginning to get heavy in the corner, and heading towards the back were three guys grabbing each others asses. The song, "I love this bar" by Toby Keith suddenly came to mind and he smiled faintly. Turning back around Reid jumped.

Sitting right next to him was Adam... "Adam." Reid said wearily.

"You don't leave me do you hear me?" he snarled loudly and the bar got quieter as people started turning to stare.

"I'm done with you simple as that, no one treats me like that." again a statistic of battered partners always returning, Reid refused to be on that statistic.

"Excuse me Adam, can you take this outside..." the bartender whispered and Adam glared. Reid felt bad, he was causing issues for the bartender, he never should have came, this wasn't his place anymore, not since it was over with Adam. Hindsight twenty-twenty.

He raised his fist to hit Reid, and Reid closed his eyes he had left his gun at home, stupid of him. The hit never came, Reid opened his eyes and was more than slightly shocked to see Derek Morgan standing in front of Adam eyes blazing.

"Hey I don't know what you've got against my friend here, but I sure as hell am not about to let you hit him. Get out of here." Morgan was holding his fist and flung him to the floor.

Adam's eyes flared, "Aww did you hire a body guard to protect you from me? He doesn't look too smart, he's not your type Reid... We'll finish this later."

Reid banged his head on the counter, great of all worst case scenarios this one hadn't even appeared in his brain since he had never thought he'd see Morgan here. The bartender leaned down "Need to get away kid?" he offered glancing at Morgan, he'd seen him a few times, he didn't like the look he was giving he kid.

"He's fine." Morgan growled eying the bartender who backed away quickly in response. "So pretty boy what was that boyfriend troubles?" Morgan teased.

Reid continued gently banging his head against the bar top. "I'm not gay, its free drinks day and I was just telling him I wouldn't do jack unless he got me drunk enough, he didn't like it end of problem."

Reid stopped banging his head realizing it would take off his coverup.

"Hum... seemed like an angry ex to me..." Morgan smirked sitting down, "I was across the street at the bar, and saw you come in it was hard to recognize you with the nice clothes, thought I'd see whats up, there's free drinks there too you know."

Reid sighed, "Go away Morgan." he looked up and another wine cooler was in front of him he sipped it appreciatively, he suddenly liked the bartender a lot better.

It was a mango wine cooler, not one of his favorites, but he enjoyed it none the less. Morgan just sat there gazing at him.

"I might just take you up on that..." Reid paused pulling up his eidetic memory. He was too depressed to figure out which statement, "Pretty boy, you need a good drink that one is light, Barkeep give me a shot o whiskey." the bartender hesitated looking at Reid, he'd seemed much happier before his 'friend' had come up.

Reid ignored him trying to think of a good way to get out of this mess. Why had he come, and even now his shivers were getting worse, he needed to get home, away from the bar, away from Morgan, and away from thoughts of Adam.

"Why did I date that creep!" he thought sighing, loneliness does the oddest thing, you feel like your drowning, anyone is like a life saver, even if it has spikes and causes you to bleed sending you to the sharks.

Morgan pushed the shot glass towards him, "Why the hell not." he whispered to himself chucking it down he coughed, "God that's disgusting."

Another statistic of why people drink whiskey even though it burns popped up but he didn't have the energy to mention it. The confrontation with Adam, and running into Morgan took all of his energy. He attempted to stand up but the room spun.

"Damn pretty boy you are a light weight..." Morgan commented a seductive smile on his face. "Another one bartender." Morgan growled and Reid was handed another.

"Why the hell not addicted to drugs, lets add getting drunk to that..." Reid thought downing it.

His cheeks were truly flushed, and he was feeling a little dizzy, and not just from the drugs. Morgan handed him another and he shrugged downing it again. The shock that went through him almost made him laugh. Reid sat back on the stole groaning. His body was shivering, his head spinning, he wasn't sure it was just from the alcohol but if Morgan thought that he'd be fine.

"I've got to get home." Reid said standing up shakily wincing he bit his lip.

His eyes hardened for a second but returned, "I'll walk you home pretty boy don't want you falling over." he smirked.

Reid shook his head taking a shaky step towards the door hands on the bar top. "Kid, do you want to crash in the back, I've got some... food..." the bartender offered. Reid knew exactly what he meant by food.

Morgan was looking at him oddly. Reid took a step towards the bartender, but Morgan grabbed his shoulder, "He's got food at his apartment, thank you very much, I'll cook him a good meal if that's what he needs."

Reid shook his head, trying to step towards the bartender, "just one more fix, then he'd stop, just enough to get him home, Morgan why did you have to come?" Reid thought growling faintly.

Morgan just assumed he was too drunk. The bartender watched worriedly, he knew how Adam got his boyfriends, he knew what was up, but clearly the boys friend didn't...

Reid stumbled out collapsing against the wall panting. "Damn it Morgan." he cursed knees wobbling.

Morgan thought it was for getting him drunk, "Hang on pretty boy." Morgan pulled Reid up putting his arm around his neck. "I didn't know you'd already drank a lot... Gosh your a light weight... It would take at least five whiskeys to get me slightly buzzed..."

Reid shook his head faintly stumbling as Morgan walked, "Which way to your home Mr. Anti-social? I've never been to your apartment remember?"

Reid gestured around the corner, they made it the three blocks and Reid pulled away, "I'll be fine getting there..."

Morgan shook his head smiling faintly, "Nope, you look like your about to pass out..."

Reid removed his hand from Morgan's shoulder, stepping towards the railing grabbing it tightly. The world was spinning, he was hot, then cold, and it seemed the ground wanted to fly. He felt like he was going to throw up. Morgan stepped towards him right as he took the first step and the world went inside out. Morgan grabbed him before he hit the ground out cold.

Sleepless night, add some withdrawal and a touch too much alcohol, what do you get? Waking up in your own bed, naked and bound to the bed in an awkward fashion, the bed sheets were used to bind him, fairly well, his arms were spread apart above his head, and the cuts exposed, even his wrappings were gone, his legs were bound together at the foot of the bed. It was too much like what had just happened the night before with Adam. The first thing Reid did was struggle. But at the ineffectiveness, he paused trying to figure out how the heck Adam had managed to get in his house, he couldn't remember what happened. He'd showered and put on his new clothes, he was planning on going to the bar. Had Adam jumped him when he was leaving the house? He couldn't remember. But with the headache he had, he wasn't surprised.

If Adam did this then, Reid was dead, he breathed and began tugging fiercely against his bindings. He glanced at the bathroom attached to his room the door was closed and the light was on, Reid struggled fiercely. He could only hope Adam wouldn't torture him too long. He was disappointed in himself, he shouldn't have gone out.

"Crap crap crap. Chances of getting out? None..." Reid pulled tugging, really angry that he'd bought designer silk bedding no grip, he couldn't pull and every time he found slight grip he fell due to shaking. "God just let it go fast." Reid begged out loud, he didn't believe, but praying sure helped. He prayed to Allah, God, his ancestors, even the devil.

The door opened and a black Adonis stepped out. Reid closed his eyes in pain from the light. "Wait Adam is not black... He's Mexican, surely he wouldn't send one of his goons..." Reid thought slowly opening his eyes whimpering. Whoever it was turned off the bright light and turned on the vanity light.

Reid opened his eyes and saw Morgan. "Morgan?" he croaked his mouth going dry he coughed shaking. "What are you doing here? What is going on?" Morgan smiled wickedly with a hint of sadness.

"When you collapsed coming from the bar, I carried you up, and placed you in bed, you were sweating so I got a wet washcloth, nice design by the way, and what do you know pretty boy was wearing make up. So I think, why are there all these bruises on your face, and I take off your clothes and what do I find?" his tone was getting angry, "Cuts, not just little kitten scratches God Damn fucking cuts and gashes and worse bruises. And some nice bondage bruises around your wrists and ankles." Morgan was pacing anger clear in his walk.

"So I think to myself, what happened to my pretty boy, he sure hasn't been hurt on a mission lately... but I already knew since I saw what happened with your friend... Adam was it? I saw him when you were at the store, and again at the bar. I was worried about you leaving so soon." Morgan growled. He stopped seeing tears prick Reid's eyes.

"Why are you crying? You chose the creep..." Morgan growled guilt lighting up his eyes.

Reid closed his eyes and tried to curl up tears leaking out. The stupid bindings were keeping him from being able to curl up and shelter himself. He could still feel the alcohol buzz, and the shivers, he wanted nothing more than to be under the smooth silk sheets currently keeping him from moving.

"Lay still Spencer, I'm not angry, its ok, don't cry..." Morgan's voice was tinged with guilt here he was practically yelling at Spencer, and he clearly had gone through something. "I'm sorry Spencer, let me patch you up..." Reid sat still whimpering and wincing away from the touches as Morgan gently bandaged him, "Tomorrow I'm taking you to the hospital." he growled and Reid shook his head. "I am... Look at what he did to you Spencer, you could report him, we are the FBI we can get him locked away for good why are you protecting an ass like him?" the anger was back.

Reid tried to scoot away from Morgan, but he knew his bondage. "Just leave me be Morgan." he croaked blinking back tears and fighting the shakes.

"How did you get involved with him Reid?" Reid shook his head biting back his fears, he didn't like being bound up it brought back the memories.

"Please take them off." he whispered.

Morgan shook his head, "No, tell me what happened. How did you get involved with him?"

Reid remained silent gazing at the stand next to the bed closing his eyes and willing the day away. Morgan growled. "You let him touch you didn't you?"

Reid shivers increased at the animosity in Morgan's tone. Reid's mind then registered Morgan wasn't wearing any clothing. "Why are you naked in my house Morgan." he said, voice shaking but attempting to sound stern. He didn't like the lust in Morgan's voice, not a bit.

"I'm going to make you mine pretty boy, no one hurts my pretty boy." Reid noted it was the second time Morgan had called him his.

"No one owns me Morgan..." Reid growled.

Morgan laughed, "You want to bet Reid? I've been trying to protect you for years, you've never even noticed me, outside of as a friend. And today you will." he said softly.

"Yeah Mr. Womanizer expected me to be attracted to him too? Well too bad, I don't go for straight men, I don't allow my heart to wander to forbidden territories." Reid growled back mind buzzing at all that Morgan was confessing.

"Yeah, you ever wondered why I do that? Didn't occur to you at all that I was trying to get your attention? But its too late, I've got you here, your all tied up, and I can do whatever I want with you, and trust me I will, you are mine Pretty Boy."

Reid laughed, "No way, not only are you drunk, I'm not drunk enough to fall for that line."

Morgan didn't grace that with a reply. Morgan leaned closer, he climbed onto the bed leaning in and capturing Reid in a gentle kiss, demanding, giving, filled with lust, yet an odd feeling as well. He'd never felt such a swell of emotion from a kiss. Tears fell down his face. He didn't want this, he tried to push Morgan away, but the man wasn't getting the hint.

Reid's mind was running ten miles an hour, "Morgan's drunk most likely thinks I'm a woman in his clouded mind." Reid ignored the normal nickname for him, after all being drunk affects every aspect, "great, I'm going to get raped by my friend, and I can't do jack about it..."

Morgan kissed the tears away kissing each bruise gently, licking each wound causing shivers to course down Reid's back. He winced slightly at the gashes but Morgan ignored them and returned to kissing Reid slowly licking his lips. Reid sighed, giving in, he didn't want it, but when Morgan woke up and realized what he's done, Reid didn't want him to feel guilty, he would go along, it was easier on his mind anyway. He was drunk as well, and he just didn't want to fight anymore. Reid let the taste of Morgan flood his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed, it couldn't be worse than Adam... At least Morgan wasn't beating him.

He moaned and realized what he'd done and blushed Morgan laughed against his lips. "That's a sound your supposed to make pretty boy." he whispered huskily licking across the jawline his hands wandering across Reid"s bound body. Reid groaned as Morgan toyed with his hardening nipples.

"Morgan... Derek untie me please." he whispered flushing with embarrassment. Reid tried to get into his brain.

Morgan smirked, "Nope your all mine Pretty Boy." he murmured kissing him deeply their tongues dancing.

Reid gasped eyes rushing open as Morgan danced his hands across Reid feather lite caresses then vanishing, then returning else where, his body was on fire, he gasped. Morgan smirked continuing his ministrations his hands dancing lower and lower Reid was tensing, clearly scared, "Its ok." Morgan whispered against his mouth kissing him as he ghosted across Reid's growing arousal, Damn that alcohol. Reid clenched together remembering Adam he shivered again nervous. Morgan stroked his shoulders kissing back down the jaw line licking at the neck sucking and teasing until Reid moaned. Continuing down he licked and sucked at the taut nubs watching as Reid went from shivering to writhing beneath him.

Derek pulled him flush against him grinding. Reid groaned, he was starting to get into it, Morgan was so hot he felt so good against him he rubbed against him. Morgan nuzzled his neck, "You ready?" Reid nodded flinching, this part was painful... Morgan inserted a finger causing him to jump, "What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Preparing you... Don't tell me he didn't do that." he growled. Reid looked at him confused. Morgan wiggled his finger receiving a gasp before he inserted two and began scissoring. Reid gasped as he hit his prostate moaning loudly. He gasped his body beginning to thrust against the fingers. Morgan inserted three and stretched Reid continuing to thrust against his prostate, loving how Reid writhed against him rubbing and trying desperately to relieve the heat building up.

Morgan finally removed his fingers causing a whimper from the younger boy. But before he could protest Morgan sat just outside of his entrance, and he gently pushed himself in. Reid tensed, but it didn't hurt, not much it stretched, and was a little sore, but he felt ok... He wiggled experimentally and Morgan moaned. Reid smiled, he liked that sound, he continued to wiggle moaning himself as Morgan continued pushing in. A little revenge for what Morgan was doing to him.

Reid was testing Morgan's ability to remain calm and not just plunge into his warm cavern. Morgan groaned fully impaled inside the man. Reid moaned enjoying the feeling of being filled, he hadn't even seen Morgan put the lube on, but it was slick and smooth, not rough and painful. He thrust against Morgan urging him to move. Morgan began thrusting slowly in, but when Reid thrust back angrily he began moving faster Reid moaning and begging beneath him he thrust and latched onto Reid's neck reaching around and tugging on Reid's member in time with his thrusts. Reid was gasping and panting, he couldn't get enough, his body was on fire, he needed release. Morgan thrust in hard and Reid gasped exploding, he saw stars he fell against Morgan, and Morgan thrust in one more time, releasing.

The shivers were gone, he was warm, and against Morgan. He was too tired to do anything. He was content to just stay there and sleep.

Morgan untied him and Reid could feel the feeling return to his hands and feet. Morgan pulled him against him sliding out of the bed and picking up the lighter man who was almost asleep. "Mmm where are we going?" he whispered Morgan carrying him bridal style, "We need to get you cleaned off pretty boy." Derek smirked starting the bathtub.

He looked at the bubble bath, "Really Spencer strawberry bubble bath where's your manliness?"

Reid frowned, "I like strawberry bubble bath." Morgan shook his head pouring some in and starting the water, "You know there's actually an equation for the perfect amount of bubble bath to put into the tub..." he murmured sleepily and Morgan laughed. Reid could have laughed, what they just did, and Morgan was talking to him like it was any other day. But he was too tired to protest, he just wanted some sleep. He was grateful Morgan wasn't near as bad as Adam.

"I bet you know the formula too?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Reid nodded snuggling against Morgan's strong chest. Morgan smiled at him, the bath was ready and he eased in laying the sleepy man on top of him.

"I'm sorry Reid, I don't know what got into me..." Morgan muttered guilt actually showing in his eyes.

Morgan picked up a wash cloth, "Finally something manly, its black..." he murmured changing the subject before Reid could respond, he began scrubbing at Reid. Reid whimpered at the feel of water on his wounds he attempted to get up.

"No we have to get you clean or you won't sleep as well..." Reid looked pleadingly at him.

Morgan shook his head scrubbing Reid down gently then doing the same to himself. He was glad he chose bath instead of showers due to Reid's injuries.

When they were all clean Derek grabbed a black towel and dried Reid, and himself then he collapsed in the bed taking Reid with him. Reid sighed curling up against Morgan, he'd probably regret it in the morning but right now he was sleepy and the bed was just warm enough, with Morgan right next to him.

-Time skip to morning-

Reid groaned, that was a messed up dream. Gosh was he so upset over breaking up with Adam that he had that type of dream about Morgan? He yawned stretching as he winced.

"Owe, that doesn't feel like left over dream pain." he thought looking around he jumped. Sleeping next to him was Derrek Morgan.

His blood froze. He closed his eyes calming himself down. "That didn't just happen... That didn't just happen. That didn't just happen!" he willed mentally slipping out of bed. He took off for the closet, grabbing one of his long robes, snuggling into it and wincing in pain. He'd have to wrap his wounds later. He took off for the kitchen refusing to look at the bed.

The first thing he did was start the coffee, he needed it. He breathed, "We were both drunk, he didn't know what he was doing..." Reid told himself breathing. He nodded, he'd just act like nothing happened, he'd done that with Adam when he was at the BAU, he could do the same, he'd make breakfast, yeah cooking that would help. He began making eggs and bacon, enough for both of them, he'd just pretend it was like one of the movie nights where Morgan had fallen asleep on his couch.

Plan in hand, he attacked his coffee as he stirred the eggs. He added turkey and cheese making toast and bacon.

He took off for the shower stopping again at his closet, glancing a look at the bed, Morgan was still sleeping. He grabbed a pair of slacks and one of his sweaters, normalcy. That's what he needed. He hopped into the shower scrubbing at himself with some Black Amethyst body wash. He was soon scrubbed up despite the shivers that had started again. He stepped up to his mirror dressing swiftly, he fixed his hair, his eyes held an even more haunted look.

"Great..." he thought.

He dealt out the breakfast and took his plate into the living-room. He needed some star trek. He put in a disk and relaxed against his couch, normalcy.

"Look Reid I'm-" the second Reid heard the voice he raised his hand.

"You were drunk, it means nothing, grab some breakfast and get out here." he said sounding as calm as he could get. If he could handle such treatment from Adam, he could deal with his best friend.

"Reid I-" again he was stopped.

"We are not talking about it, eat your breakfast and leave please."

Morgan gave up walking into the kitchen, Reid hadn't even turned to look at him.

**A/N ok sorry it was totally OOC! But I fixed it Relatively better right Critics? Lol if there's still some issues please leave a note on my Authors note... one. **


	2. Author's Note:  Sorry Please read

**A/N Ok so I got a lot of complaints about the first chapter, so of course I reread it and you guys were totally right, so I rewrote it, please reread, and tell me your opinions. I have no excuse for my issues before, I have a few listed but I shouldn't have said what I did so I apologize! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for your reviews. I am still looking for a beta if anyone wants to offer? **


End file.
